


we should be lovers instead

by sunflowerwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jenny Studio Killers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Love, dumb bisexuals, i am the pining ceo, i've only known this ship for two days but you can pry it out of my cold dead hands, wlw ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: katelyn and kawaii~chan are best friends.sometimes katelyn wants to be more.
Relationships: Aphmau & Katelyn the Fire Fist, Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Katelyn & Travis Valkrum, Katelyn/Kawaii~Chan, Kawaii~Chan/Katelyn, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	we should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny by the Studio Killers!

Katelyn and Kawaii~chan were foils of each other. Plain and simple. They both knew it. At first it kept them apart, two opposing magnets in one space. Katelyn wanted to meditate when Kawaii~chan wanted to fangirl. Kawaii~chan wanted to ship her problems away when Katelyn wanted to punch her problems away. But something changed, slowly and surely. Now Katelyn couldn’t imagine her life without Kawaii~chan. Her best friend. 

“Hey, Katelyn?”

“Yeah?”

“Is your pillowcase.. Kawaii~chan’s shirt?”

Thank Irene that Zane rang the doorbell at that moment.

This didn’t mean anything. All of the pillow cases were dirty! It’s bad for her skin if she doesn’t change her pillowcase often! 

(She still hasn’t changed it months later.)

Kawaii~chan is her dearest friend, nothing more.

Dancing on stage with Kawaii~chan, Katelyn has never felt more alive. Their fingers tangled together, their bodies pressed together, their hearts beat as one. As they hold their final pose, Katelyn is struck by an electric urge to kiss Kawaii~chan. Like a trance, Katelyn is locked into her golden eyes, they are all that matters in this moment. Before Katelyn can try anything, the clapping of the crowd breaks the spell, bringing her back to the real world. 

“Wow, the two of you were really something out there!”

“Thank you Aphmau~senpai!”

“Thanks Aph.”

(She holds her hand tight until they get back to the hotel room.)

As Kawaii~chan takes off her wig, Katelyn quietly steals a few bobby pins. It’s not like Kawaii~chan will miss them. The girl has an entire army of the pins! Katelyn just needs a few. 

(She won’t admit that those are the only pins she uses.)

Katelyn doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

Katelyn is simultaneously very pleased and displeased with her seating arrangement on the plane. On her left, she has Travis, who they almost forgot at home, and somehow she had been tasked with watching him. Babysitting. She knows why Aphmau “gave” him to her. She’s not a fool. But despite all of his jokes, the two were friends. Nothing more. And on her right, her dearest friend. Kawaii~chan clutches her bag and talks about how excited she is to be going, and Katelyn is more than happy to listen. Nothing sounds better than her voice. Eventually, Kawaii~chan exhausts herself, and begins to doze off. 

(She wishes that she would keep talking.) 

Katelyn can only watch as Kawaii~chan yawns, and snuggles into her side, head perfectly placed on her shoulder. Travis immediately notices, and wiggles his eyebrows at her. 

“Kawaii~chan, huh?”

She quickly jabs him in the ribs, which only causes him to cackle in glee.

(She pretends not to be upset when she wakes up.)

Katelyn is more than happy to let Aphmau move in with Aaron. It’s okay, her and Kawaii~chan will just live together. Just the two of them. 

(She knows she’s selfish, but she just loves her so much.)

Kawaii~chan excitedly points out how they’re going to decorate the new house, and Katelyn has never been more in love. This beautiful domestic moment is bewitching her. Enticing her with the thought of more like it. Wouldn’t that be lovely? And then Kawaii~chan laughs her wonderful laugh, saying that the house is big enough for them to not notice each other’s boyfriends. The thought of Kawaii~chan loving anymore of those boys brings her blood to a boil. Katelyn can’t keep pretending, keep making excuses. She can’t keep letting her heart break anymore. She can’t keep lying to her best friend. 

“Hey, Kawaii~chan?”

“What is it, Katelyn~sama?”

“I can’t keep pretending anymore.”

“Katelyn~sama isn’t making any sense.”

“I wanna ruin our friendship.”

“What?”

It’s now or never. 

“We should be lovers instead.”

Katelyn clenches her fists, looking everywhere but Kawaii~chan. She can’t take back her words now.

(She’s wanted to say them for so long.)

“Is Katelyn~sama telling the truth?”

“I can’t lie to you.”

Kawaii~chan takes her hand.

(She’s never noticed how their hands look together.)

“Kawaii~chan thinks that’s a great idea.”

Katelyn doesn’t believe her ears. She raises her head to look her dearest friend in her eyes. 

(Or is that not right anymore?) 

“Kawaii~chan?”

“I love you, Katelyn. I love you so much that I borrow your lipstick too much. I love you so much I pilfer little things of yours. All of those boys that I dated, my love for them didn’t last long. It was always you, Katelyn. I love you so much. You’re really my dearest friend.”

Katelyn has never seen Kawaii~chan so serious before. She loves it, just as much as she loves everything else about her. Katelyn takes her other hand, and pulls her in. Her blue eyes meet Kawaii~chan’s gold ones, and they have never understood anyone else more. They have never loved anyone else more. They are two magnets, stuck together, their bond unbreakable.

“Can Kawaii~chan finally kiss Katelyn~sama for real?”

Katelyn doesn’t even bother to answer, pulling Kawaii~chan in, her arms wrapping around her, Kawaii~chan’s own slipping into her hair. Katelyn can taste her lipstick, her strawberry puffs, and she realizes how much the two of them share.

(She stores thoughts of a shared last name for another day.)

When they finally pull away, they are still in each other’s arms.

“Guess when Katelyn~sama’s dad and Aphmau~senpai’s mom come over tomorrow, Katelyn~sama will have to introduce Kawaii~chan to both of them as Katelyn~sama’s girlfriend, huh?~”

Katelyn snorts, imagining her dad ‘s reaction to someone dating his “precious sugarplum.” However, his overprotectiveness is a problem for tomorrow Katelyn. Today Katelyn gets to be sweet and domestic with Kawaii~chan. 

She buries her head in Kawaii~chan’s hair, and pulls her in closer. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to call someone my girlfriend more.”

Kawaii~chan giggles, lazily combing her fingers through Katelyn’s hair, her tail wrapping itself around Katelyn’s leg. 

“Neither has Kawaii~chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never even thought about this (even after I got past my internalized homophobia and realized you could ship women) but one of my really good friends wanted this sooo, here she is :)


End file.
